


Wednesday

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Raywood // Wednesday // 10 Sentences





	

“I wonder what day of the week it is,” Ryan muses, listening to the groans of the zombies in the street down below. Nights are never quiet anymore.

Ray doesn’t respond, but he lifts his head up from Ryan’s chest to look at him with a frown, so he continues. “I mean, it’s weird, isn’t it? People always used to look forward to Fridays, or to the weekend, and now that we’ve lost track it’s just-” 

The two both jump at a loud clanging noise and Ryan’s hand automatically reaches for his gun. They listen for a moment, alert, but hear nothing else.

“…Survive until the next sunrise,” Ray finishes with a whisper, putting his head back down and shuffling a little closer together. There’s a pause before he adds, “I think it’s Wednesday.”

Ryan huffs and presses a kiss to Ray’s hair, glad to still have the other man with him through all of the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
